


Day 9: Oh, Wait. That's My Idiot

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Day 9, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, day 9: oh wait. that's my idiot, oh wait. that's my idiot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Harry makes a show of asking Draco to the Yule Ball





	Day 9: Oh, Wait. That's My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short because I wrote it in the freezing cold while waiting for the bus. I had some time to kill and thought this would be longer, but after about two seconds of writing i was done and just wanted to stuff my hands down my pants to keep my fingers from falling off
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://random-gay-fandom.tumblr.com

"Oh. . . Oh no. That's just _so_ cringe!" Pansy Parkinson snorted as she, Draco, and Zabini ascended the stairs into the Entrance Hall from the Dungeons. 

"Are you going to say yes, Draco?" Zabini covered a smirk with the back of his hand as he nodded further up the stairs where several people stood holding a large moving banner. Draco squinted, trying to make out what it said. He groaned as he read the thing. 

The moving image on the banner was of a roaring lion with a serpent for a tongue. Next to it in large block letters were the words **Draco, will you go to the ball with me?**

"Who is that?" Pansy mused, shooting a glance at Draco. 

"That better not be. . ." Draco began, but Zabini cut in. 

"Wait. . . Yep, that's Potter!"

Draco ground his teeth. "I swear I'm going to murder him," he growled, but Pansy and Zabini just laughed and shoved him up the stairs. 

"Oh, shut it. We all know you're going to say yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://random-gay-fandom.tumblr.com


End file.
